


The Sex Lives of Werewolves

by Samus03 (Rosevear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosevear/pseuds/Samus03
Summary: It's sixth year, and Remus has begun acting differently. Sirius wants to find out why.HIATUS





	The Sex Lives of Werewolves

   "Evans, please." Sirius implored. "Just give him one chance. A cup of tea at Padifoots, that's all.”

   Lily rolled her eyes. “That’s just what all the girls dream of, that is; a date with James ‘Bighead’ Potter in Madam Puddifoot’s palace of pink. Did you lose a bet or something?” She flicked the water off her silver knife and stowed it back in her potions making case, rounding up the stray bottles ingredients and spare crystal vials.  
    
  “What? No, it’s nothing like that - I, err,” Sirius gulped. It wasn’t like him to get caught on words, and surprised, Lily looked at him. He wasn’t trying to be charming the way he was with some of the girls, wasn’t grinning or cajoling. Seemingly unconsciously, he was rubbing the back of his neck and he was grimacing, his other hand loose by his side. His usual easy grace thrown by this awkward pose. He looked uncomfortable.

   “Please, I'll even pay for that nice gateau that you like.” He tried. “Just half and hour, that’s all."

   “Oh, is that how it works? If persuasion fails, try chocolate cake.” Lily huffed, dropping her kit into her now empty cauldron and dragging it back to the shelf. He'd made her curious though, Sirius Black acting so very unlike Sirius Black. Sirius had stayed by their bench, carefully decanting the pickled Murtlap he’d been illicitly stewing behind his cauldron into a large glass vial. This was Professor Slughorn's NEWT Potions, the only class they shared without any of his friends, or any of hers. Professor Slughorn was at the front of the classroom deep in conversation with Severus Snape about their most recent antidote homework. And Sirius Black, handsome, intelligent Sirius Black who usually took up a whole bench to himself, had insisted on sharing a bench with her, just so he could corner her now for this one conversation. Lily marched back up to him, scowling and backed him into the desk, pointing her chin up at him.

  "Has he put you up to this? What, did you lose a bet? If he thinks he can-"  
  Sirius’ grey eyes widened, his hands raising placatingly. "No, Lils, no. It's for me. I need you to do this as a favour for me." The black haired man flushed. That wasn’t like Sirius either, usually he’d jokingly flirt at her or deflect. “Look, James just happens to be...”

The bell rang overhead. They could hear the rumble of other students rupturing out of classrooms, heading for the Great Hall for lunch. Lily took a step closer to Sirius, eyes narrowed as the rest of the class filed out the door.  
  "You are going to have to tell me why, dogsbreath, or you will have no chance whatsoever." The usual sparkle was absent from her eye. “If this is one of James’ hairbrained schemes...” She picked up her bag and started for the door. Sirius rushed to keep up with her, stowing his bottle of murtlap in his bag as he dashed after her..

  “No, no, this hairbrained scheme is all my own, I promise. I’m asking you because I think you’re the only one with a chance of making it work. Please. I need your help.”

  “Alright, talk. Tell me why.” Lily sighed, sure she’d regret this.  
  “I need James, as much as I love him - and I do love him, like a brother - to be distracted on the next Hogsmeade trip. Half an hour should do it. I can’t tell him I need private time, because he’ll try to find out why, they all will, and I just need…I really need him not to ask.”

  “What are you, the great Sirius Black, lady killer extraordinaire, doing that needs so much privacy that you can’t even tell your best friend? Can you just tell him you have a date?”

Lily watched with interest as Sirius blushed. “I can’t tell him it’s a date without him making a fuss about it. I can’t tell you why though,” Lily turned. Sirius resisted the urge to grab her arm.

  “No, wait, please. It involves...a third person. It involves that person’s secret, their biggest secret. They confided in me, I promised I wouldn’t tell. Yet if James gets curious and starts digging….I’m not sure how much interrogation I can take. We know each other so well that he can read my face, and I really don’t want to let down this other person. They’re my friend too.”  
Lily raised an eyebrow and stopped, just outside the Great Hall. “It sounds like a romantic comedy.”

  “Romantic? No, it’s not romantic, we’re just friends, it’s-” Sirius’ flush deepened, and Lily finally took pity on him. She saw Hestia Jones bouncing down the stairs with Alice Fortesque, they both looked like they had good news. Lily repressed a grin.

  “Alright then Black, if you can get him to ask me - and ask me nicely that is, I’ll do it. Half an hour though, that’s it. I’ll time you. And you better believe that you owe me.”

Sirius laughed, most of the tension vanishing with his bark-like laughter. “Thank you Lily, seriously, thank you.” He looked so relieved. Lily frowned.  
  “How do you know he still likes me? He hasn’t asked me out for like a year and a half.” she asked. “It’s been wonderful.”

  “Yes well, he took some advice. He’s been trying very hard to restrain himself.” Sirius sighed. “Remus told him he was being selfish by putting his feelings above yours, and it was stressing you out and he realised it was true. I think he even  tried to apologize, but I think you just ended up yelling at each other.”

Lily raised an eyebrow.

  “Which I’m sure was his fault.” Sirius said hastily, misreading her expression.  
  “Entirely, of course” Lily said wryly.

   “I really appreciate this, Lily.”

  “Yeah well, you owe me.”

  She turned around to greet her friends, Alice was shooting quizzical looks over her shoulder at Sirius, so he ducked into the crowd and went into the hall.

Remus was already seated at the Gryffindor table, his nose deep in a thick textbook about Transfiguration.

  “How was Potions?” he said, as Sirius took the seat opposite him.

  “Fine, you know. Usual.” Sirius said. “Hey Remus, how about cards this evening?”

One golden blond eyebrow twitched, and two amused green eyes appeared over the top of the book.

"Proper cards? Fun cards?" 

"Proper cards." Sirius smiled. 

  “You’re prepared, after everything that happened last time, to play proper cards with me again?”

  “Yes,” Sirius found himself a little breathless in that heated stare. “I think you’ve been good long enough. Let’s get everyone playing cards tonight.”

  Remus’ grin was predatory. It sent a shiver down Sirius’ back. “I’ll take the clothes off your back, Sirius Black.”

  Sirius felt himself pink, but thankfully James and Peter chose that moment to noisily join them, arguing good-naturedly about whether the Holyhead Harpies current seeker was better than the Kenmare Kestrels.

  “Cards this evening, gentlemen?” Remus asked, putting his book to one side and helping himself to mashed potatoes.

  James grinned, helping himself to a large piece of steak pie. “Oh, I’ll beat you this time, Moony, I’ve been practising.”

  “Practicing hiding your disappointment for when you lose?” Sirius grinned. Remus was better than all of them at cards, but Sirius really had been practicing and could still surprise Remus sometimes. 

  James stuck out his tongue. "I never lose! Any time you think I have is surely just your imagination."

  Pete groaned. “Last time you lost six galleons, because you insisted we keep playing until you won.I’m still trying to pay Remus off for last time." 

  "Lies, all lies." James said, but he was grinning. "I'm definitely sure I didn't lose then. You lost that day; eight galleons was it?"

  "Eight galleons, seven sickles and a knut." Remus said.

  "This time, can we play for something other than gold?” 

  “How about we play for dares?” Remus’ smile was a shade to innocent. “I can’t wait to dare Prongs to run starkers through the common room.” He laughed, and James grinned. 

  “I’ll run starkers through the snow if you win Moony, I’ve been taking tips off Fabian Prewett. Nothing will beat me now!” He rumpled his hair so it looked windswept and cool. 

"That I can't wait to see!" Pete laughed, and copied James' hair-ruffling gesture with a grin, but his wiry blond hair just settled flat back against his head. "You'll have to write 'I keep losing at cards' across your arse before you do it. What do you say, will you do it if the Harpies go down in their next match?"

"I'll do it, and even paint myself green!"

  Sirius' stomach quivered, as he grinned fondly at his friends. This was exactly what he’d been hoping would happen, and he thought he'd even pulled it off casually. He caught Remus' blazing glance across the table and busied himself with his knife and fork, relishing the tickle of electricity in his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> HIATUS due to basically not having my shit together. It is still being written though, so will get posted when there is some semblance of order. 
> 
> I love to read your comments, so please review! Let me know if you spot any typos ;)


End file.
